


The Misadventures of the Wizarding World

by MegaeraRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaeraRen/pseuds/MegaeraRen
Summary: It's a Harry Potter Fanfiction. This will include the bashing of many favourite characters, including Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Hagrid, and maybe Hermione. Im sprry in advance but hope you enjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter the 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Meggie and this is the first story that I've written that I've actually cared about. I do not currently have a beta reader so some things might not be right and I am sorry for that. Oh and also I don't own anything except my own ideas.

Harry Potter was not pleased to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in Number 4 Privet Drive. In fact, he absolutely despised the fact. His aunt and uncle were not very nice people when it came to others being different from them. Young Harry indeed was very different from them, on account of the fact that he had magic. 

Harry was only a year and three months old when he had been placed with the Dursley's to live. Vernon and Petunia had wanted nothing to do with the boy but took him in because they felt they had no other choice. They mistreated him for years, getting worse and worse with their treatment of him as he got older. They much preferred their own son, Dudley.

Harry was only half surprised when he got his Hogwarts letter. He could faintly remember things from before his parents deaths. He knew of magic and he knew that he had it. He got the feeling that there was no need to respond to the letter. His next order of business would be to get everything he needed for school. He would have to find a way to get wherever you would buy wizarding supplies from. 

It was only a few days later when someone showed up at the door to take him shopping to get his school supplies. A gigantic man, called Rubeus Hagrid. Harry wanted to know why the man was so large, but he knew that would be rude, so he did not ask. He also wondered if other people would look like that. 

It was approximately an hour between Little Whinging and London. That gave Harry time to think of ways to get away with what he was planning to do. It took him a while but Harry was sure he had a foolproof plan. He had to admit though, this would only work if Hagrid was half as dense as he looked.

When they finally arrived in London they went to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. They walked through the building to an exit on the other side. Outside this exit was a wall. Harry looked at the wall curiously for a second until he saw Hagrid tap certain bricks. 

On the other side of the wall was a whole new world to Harry, the wizarding world. There were shops all around and people dressed peculiarly, at least according to the standards Harry had seen living with his aunt and uncle. He supposed this must be normal clothing here. He looked to both sides of him to see the signs for the shops.


	2. Chapter the 2nd (this time for real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Harry experiences Gringotts and learns about himself

Diagon Alley was amazing, Harry had never seen anything like it before. He certainly wanted more time to enjoy it, but alas, he had the feeling Hagrid did not want to stay long. 

Their first stop was Gringotts bank. The goblins seemed desperate to talk to him, but Hagrid wouldn't let them. He would have to find a way to sneak back. It must be something important if they were trying that hard, he figured. Unless he could find a way to get whatever needed to be done now.

When the goblin led Harry into his vault and Hagrid couldn't follow, he saw his chance. 

"You needed to speak with me about something, what was it?"

"Mr Potter, are you aware that we here at Gringotts have been trying to contact you for the past three years?"

"I was not, I had no contact with the wizarding world until my Hogwarts letter." Now that Harry thought about it, that seemed odd. Wouldn't he have gotten at the very least some fan mail or something of the sort, if he was as popular as it seemed he was?

"That is really odd, Mr Potter. While you are here, though, you should claim any heirships you might have. Just three drops of blood onto this paper shall do." As the goblin said that a piece of paper and a knife appeared. 

Harry pricked his finger with the knife as watched as the three drops of blood fell onto the paper, and then his wound healed itself. After a few seconds, words began to appear.

Hadrian James Potter  
Heir to:  
Potter (paternal)  
Gryffindor (paternal)  
Slytherin (by conquest)  
Emrys (maternal, squib line)  
Peverell (paternal)  
Black (godfather bond)  
Core:  
Dark core: 100% blocked (Albus Dumbledore)  
Others:  
Loyalty Potion: keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house  
Love Potion: keyed to Genevra Weasley  
Hate potion: keyed to Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy  
Total Wealth Between Vaults:  
743,491,406 Galleons, 5 sickles, 10 knuts

“We can fix this for you, Mr Potter, for a price.” The goblin said after giving Harry time to read over it.

“That would be lovely, what is the price?” Harry was willing to pay, hopefully, though, it was something that he could pay. 

“100 galleons will be good.” That was less than what they usually charged, but the goblin saw a potential ally for the Goblin Nation, hopefully, the King would not be too mad. 

“Oh, alright,” Harry said. He had expected something more. However, if that was all the goblins wanted for this, he would happily oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after more than a year, I have posted a second chapter. I won't promise the third chapter by next week but by at least the end of the month.


	3. Chapter the 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Diagon and the train. Here our Harry meets Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wrote in about a day. Hopefully it is good. If you see any mistakes let me know please.

"All is done Heir Potter. You are free to go."

Harry went to the robe shop, next, he figured that's where Hagrid would have wanted him to be. While he was in there he met another student who would be starting Hogwarts with him, Heir Malfoy, or Draco, as he had been told he could call him. 

Hagrid picked him up from the robe shop with a snowy owl in hand. 

"I got this for ya, 'arry, as a birthday gift."

"Thank you Hagrid, that was very thoughtful of you." Perhaps Hagrid was more than he thought. That was until he started spewing the anti-Slytherin antics again. They went to the apothecary after that. 

They then went to the book shop. Harry got his books that were on the list and then a few extra, as Hagrid had waited outside. He was excited to learn about Wizarding Culture. 

Lastly they went to Ollivander's wand shop. Harry tried many wands and none of them seemed to want to work with him. That was until Ollivander brought one out from the back of the shop. 

"Holly wood and Phoenix feather, go on, try it." Mr. Ollivander said. Harry waved the wand around and it practically sang. 

"Curious, very curious. You see, the phoenix that gave that feather only gave one other feather. That was the wand that gave you that scar." Harry thought that that was curious too and he wondered what that would mean for him.

A month later it was time for him to leave for Hogwarts. He was at the train station looking at platforms 9 and 10, when it hit him. He had to go through the barrier, so he did. The other side was truly a sight to see. 

Wizards and their children stood about all over the platform, talking to each other. He spotted a familiar blond and walked over to him. The two of them had been writing to each other the entirety of the last month. 

"Harry, it's good to see you."

Not long after the two had chosen a train compartment to sit in, a ginger boy with dirt on his nose came in. 

"Harry, why are you with him, he's the son of a death eater. You should be friends with me."

"Why should I be friends with you? You seem not to have any manners, just barging in here and insulting my only friend."

"I, er, but Dumbledore said we would be friends."

"Why should I care, I've never met Dumbledore." The ginger boy then stormed out after he said that. They were soon joined by two other boys and two girls. 

"Let me introduce my friends to you! Heir Potter, this is Heir Nott, Blaise Zabini, he's Italian so he doesn't have an heirship here, Heiress Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, she has an older brother. Everyone, this is Heir Potter."

"Please just call me Harry." This would be easy to remember. 

Halfway through a girl with dark curly hair and a blond who looked really shy appeared.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville's lost one."

"That's unfortunate. Have you tried getting a prefect to summon it? I hope you find your toad, Heir Longbottom."

"Thank you, Heir Potter."

"You're Harry Potter, I've read all about you!"

"That's great, but I was in the middle of a conversation with my friends so if you could please leave."

"Why are you so rude, you're nothing like what I read." She stormed off pulling Longbottom with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished way earlier than I thought I would, so enjoy. I have not started the next chapter yet but I will soon. Expect Chapter the 4th sometime around next week (24-30 January 2021).


	4. Chapter the 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting. I do not own the sorting hat's song or anything else really, just my ideas and thoughts.

It was time for the sorting, Harry hadn't expected a hat. He figured it would be some sort of test. Nothing had prepared him for this. Oh, and of course, it spoke, why wouldn't it?

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

It was at that moment, Harry questioned as to why his life was like this. But before he could delve too deep into his mind, McGonagall started calling out names. 

"Abbot, Hannah." A girl walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat deliberated for just a moment before shouting out. 

"Hufflepuff!"

A few people later and it was time for the rude girl he met on the train. 

"Granger, Hermione."

The hat took a long time almost as if it had to argue with her. Finally, after ten minutes, it shouted out. 

"Gryffindor!"

Slowly it got closer and closer to his name. Heir Longbottom went into Gryffindor, Draco went into Slytherin. 

"Parkison, Pansy."

The hat had barely sat on her head for a second before deciding on Slytherin. After two more people, it was his turn. 

"Potter, Hadrian."

He walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head. Then it started speaking to him. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I get the feeling you are going to do great things wherever I place you. So where do you want to go, I'll take it into great consideration. I will warn you that Dumbledore wants you in Gryffindor, though."

"Well, all my friends are in Slytherin and also that's the house of ambition. I feel like I have plenty of that."

"Alright, if that's what you want." The hat waited a second before shouting out. "Slytherin!" 

Harry walked over to the table and sat down next to Draco. He looked up at the head table to see Dumbledore glaring at him. The sorting continued with Weasley, Ronald being put into Gryffindor and Zabini, Blaise being put into Slytherin. After a few odd words from the headmaster, dinner began.


	5. note on chapter the fifth's relase day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in ths note I will give you a release day for chapter the fifth

Hello everyone, I am graduating cosmetology school in about a week, so Chapter the fifth will be out Tuesday, 16 February 2021 at 3:00 pm CST. I hope you have a great week and I will see you then.


	6. Chapter the 5th (real)

Harry only had one class without his new friends, Wizarding Cultures level one. This class was to catch the muggle raised to where the rest of their classmates were when it came to the knowledge of the wizarding world. Levels one and two focused on Wizarding Britain and were only open to the muggle raised. Levels three through seven were open for anyone as long as they achieved proficient grades. 

With all Harry had learned from what he read over the summer, he should be able to test out of the first level. He would talk to the professor about it on the first actual day of class. He looked up from his breakfast to the head table to see a blonde teacher talking to Professor Snape. Harry swore he had seen her before. The answer to that would take Harry to places he had never even dreamed of.

After breakfast was over Harry and his friends walked to the library, in there he saw the girl from the train. He hoped she was less rude than she had been then. She walked up to them, unfortunately. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her.

"Harry, just who I wanted to talk to. I'm sure Dumbledore can re-sort you and you'll be in Gryffindor, where you belong. I don't know how you managed to trick the hat, but Dumbledore can fix it, I know he can."

"I don't believe I have given you leave to use my first name, Granger. And for your information, I like being in Slytherin, I didn't trick the hat."

"I don't understand why you're so rude to me or Ron, the three of us are supposed to be friends."

"And here's that ridiculousness again, let me guess, Dumbledore told you we would be friends. Newsflash, Dumbledore has no say over who I can be friends with."

A few hours later at dinner, Professor Snape approached him to tell him that Dumbledore wanted to see him after and that he prefered maltesers this week. 

"Would you go with me, professor, I'd rather not speak with him alone."

"I am busy after dinner, but I can ask Professor Nabakova to go with you." Snape walked back to the head table and had a short conversation with the blonde he had been talking to that morning. 

~

After dinner, the blonde professor walked up to the Slytherin table and waited for him to be ready. They walked to Dumbledore's office in near silence as Harry tried to figure out where he had seen her before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you think this is short, I will make up for it in the next chapter, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This looks so short. I promise the chapters will get longer as I start feeling more comfortable with writing.


End file.
